Enter the Titan
by CJS-Savvy
Summary: *Updated* The race to find a powerful device has begun. Can Riker get it to the Federation before it falls into the wrong hands? Post-Nemesis. Suggestions welcome.
1. Alone

Chapter 1

The flash lit up the new viewscreen of the Enterprise-E like a hundred suns. Standing, mouths slightly agape, temporarily breathless, the bridge crew watched, unable to do anything. Captain Jean-Luc Picard stood in front of his chair, a sick feeling of déjà vu creeping over him. Only a few months ago, he'd lost Data in a similar fashion. The only difference was that William T. Riker wouldn't be walking through the turbolift doors like he'd done after the Scimitar had exploded. Captain Picard turned around and faced the doors, hoping against all hope that his former first officer would surprise him and bravely saunter in like nothing had happened.

Picard turned around again and watched the small pieces that used to be the _USS Titan_ dissipate into space. His gaze drifted from the stars to the brunette standing just in front of him. 

Bringing a trembling hand up to her face, Deanna Troi collapsed to her knees. Deep, uncontrolled sobs shook her. Her soul had been torn apart. Even amongst dear friends, she's never been more alone.


	2. Malvagità

Chapter 2

William Riker stared in disbelief at the gaping hole where the _USS Titan_ used to be. Standing on the bridge of the Naiturian ship _Malvagità_, he had to consciously remember to breathe. Each breath he took felt more pointless than the last. His mind was numb and his heart seemed to be in as many pieces as the _Titan_ is. Riker slowly looked down at his left hand and ran his thumb over the gold band. 

"Now, Captain, you could make this so much easier by just telling us the location of the device. Unless of course, this is fun for you, but from the look of it, I don't think it is," said Cattivo, captain of the vessel. He had been sitting in the large chair at the center of the bridge, watching Riker with a grin on his face that revealed a set of razor sharp fangs. Up until now, he'd been silent.

Riker lifted his head and his gaze fell upon the _Enterprise-E_ just on the other side of the debris field. He knew they couldn't see the _Malvagità_. The technology on this ship was beyond anything Riker had ever seen. The cloaking capabilities made Shinzon's cloak seem primitive. 

"I don't know where it is," Riker said, his face like stone. Cattivo blew air through the two small slits on his small lizard-like muzzle. 

"You're wasting my time. Throw him in the brig," shouted Cattivo. Two of Cattivo's security officers grabbed Riker's arms and pulled him towards the door at the back of the bridge.

Throwing Riker into a small cell, the two guards activated the forcefield and then scoffed at him.

"The righteous Starfleet Captain locked in the brig…what're you going to do now?" one of them said.

"You've got plenty of time to think about it," said the other one.

"I guess it works out in my favor then, doesn't it?" Riker quipped. The two burly guards shot him evil glances and figured they'd better leave before he came up with a plan. Riker watched them leave and then walked to the back of the cell. Leaning against the wall, he let his feet slide out from under him. He brought his knees up and rested his elbows on them with his head in his hands. He clenched his eyes shut and drew in a shaky breath. His entire crew was dead. He hadn't even gotten to know all of them as closely as he would have liked. The Titan had only been in space six months and now all that's left of it are a few small pieces of space junk. And he was terrified not knowing where Deanna was.


	3. Do Not Fear

****

PART 3

Whipping her head up and staring wide-eyed at the infinite stars on the viewscreen, Troi's tears caught in her throat. There. He was there. She could feel him, his emotions a soft whisper in the back of her mind. 

"Ensign, set course for Ulmaarin, warp 3. I believe the, um… Ulmaarins are… waiting for us. We have a device to pick up…" Captain Picard said sadly, his voice cracking. He started towards the solitude of his ready room.

"Aye, Captain," said the baby-faced ensign sitting at the helm. Troi stood up, took a step towards the viewscreen, and then turned around to face Picard.

"Captain," she started, not trusting her own voice, fearing that the flittering feeling in the back of her mind would fly away as soon as she said something. "Will's still alive," she finally said, her raven eyes lighting up when the feeling didn't vanish. She wiped with the back of her hand at a tear that was trailing down her cheek, then turned back to the viewscreen. A puzzled expression crossed her features as she stared at the vast expanse of space and the debris field that used to be her home. "I just…don't understand how that can be. There's nothing out there!" she said angrily.


	4. Explanations

****

PART 4

Riker rolled over to try and shield his body from the "wake-up call" he was receiving from Cattivo's guards. 

"Wake up! The Captain wants to talk to you," one of them said, and delivered another kick to Riker's already bruised body.

"Alright, alright!" he shouted, getting gingerly to his feet. Not moving fast enough for the two guards, Riker was rewarded with a quick jab in the back by the point of a phaser gun. He turned half way around and glared at them. They simply sneered back. 

Once on the bridge, Riker glared at Cattivo, not saying anything. 

"So Captain…what would you say to a little trip over to Ulmaarin?" said Cattivo from his chair in the center of the bridge.

"What's there?" Riker asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Oh…nothing much. Some Ulmaarins, the device…" he answered matter of factly. 

"How do you know that?" Riker asked stolidly. Riker showed no outward signs of distress at this mans words.

"Well, for starters, we've been monitoring your communications with the _Enterprise_."

"What do you want with me?"

"You're the most crucial element in this. If it's going to work, we have to have your full cooperation. We beamed you over here just before we blew up your pathetic excuse for a starship. I figured I'd ask you for the device first, knowing you wouldn't tell me. I was hoping you'd cooperate freely."

"And when I didn't?" 

"I threw you in the brig. Besides, I wouldn't be an evil genius if I didn't do that to you at least once. But seriously, if you don't cooperate with me, Captain Riker, I will destroy the _Enterprise_ like I did your ship," Cattivo said, he face void of any emotion. 

"Where's Deanna?" Riker asked, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Hmm? Oh, her…How should I know? I assume she and the rest of your bantam crew are in as many pieces as your hunk of junk is." 

Riker screwed his eyes shut, concentrating as hard as he could on a single word, forming the letters in his mind. _Imzadi_. He felt her grasp onto the word, heard her reply: _I'm here_. Riker opened his eyes, looked to Cattivo who was watching the viewscreen, and smiled.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys.  Sorry I haven't written in a long time.  It looks as if these stories might not get finished.  I lost all my stories when changed computers.  And I've lost all my ideas.  For those of you who just follow me in general, regardless of what story it is, don't fear: I'm sure I'll have something new out soon.


End file.
